<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Just Call Me Baby? Ft. Iwaizumi Hajime by NekoNekoNekoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303931">Did You Just Call Me Baby? Ft. Iwaizumi Hajime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma'>NekoNekoNekoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which she is head over heels for the Ace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You Just Call Me Baby? Ft. Iwaizumi Hajime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bouncing down the hallway and entering the classroom of my friends; I waved my arm as I walked over. “Tooru!” I called, a large grin on my face as I held out a stack of papers towards the brown haired setter. “Here are those papers you asked for, if you can’t read my handwriting-just let me know!” </p><p>Returning a grin, he took them from me before stuffing them in his bag, “You got it, i really appreciate Y/N-Chan!” </p><p>“Anytime buddy!” I chirped, noticing that the Ace from Aoba Johsai was already walking out the door; I quickly turned on my foot snd followed after him, saying a quick “see ya” to Tooru as I rushed after him. “Hey! Iwaizumi! Wait up!” I called, he paused when he heard me and edged over towards a small enclave in the hallway. </p><p>So considerate that we didn’t clog up the hallways. That’s our Iwa, I thought with a smile, coming to a stop beside him. </p><p>“What’s up Y/N?” He asked, adjusting the strap on his shoulder, his olive green eyes looking down at me. </p><p>Tucking a small strand of hair behind my ear, I smiled sweetly at him. “Are we still on for studying after practice? I know it’ll be late, I thought maybe I could grab some dinner for us too! Maybe take out?” My voice held no ulterior motive. </p><p>I just really liked him and spending time with him, plus he was really smart. He had his goofy moments, like the time we found a fish named “Oikawa” and Iwaizumi has never let him live it down. But he was studious enough to keep me on track and with exams coming up soon. I couldn’t afford to delay on studying anymore. So why not have eye candy while I do it? </p><p>A smile cracked his face and he nodded a few seconds later. “Yeah, sounds great to me. Do you wanna wait for me after practice? We could even just go to that cafe and study?” </p><p>Only mildly disappointed we wouldn’t be going to either of our houses, I gave him the biggest close eyed smile I could muster. “Absolutely! I have writer’s club after school too! So perfect timing!” </p><p>Iwaizumi looked ready to respond when a bright voice interrupted us and stepped into our bubble. “Hey there guys.” Tooru said, a smile on his face as he looked between the two of us. </p><p>“Hey Tooru.” I said, shooting him another smile, this one less bright. </p><p>A groan left Iwaizumi’s lips as he turned his annoyed gaze on Oikawa. “What do you want LoserKawa?” </p><p>Holding a hand to his chest, Oikawa whined, a frown on his lips. “Stop calling me mean names Iwachan!”</p><p>A harsh laugh left Iwaizumi’s lips and in return I let out a small giggle of my own when he said. “It’s not mean when they are true.” </p><p>Watching the look on Oikawa’s face as he gave his own rebuttal, I shook my head as they continued to bicker. Giggling, I put my hand on Iwaizumi’s forearm and I felt giddy as a slight blush lit up his face as he looked down to see my hand on his arm. “I see you’ve got your hands full Iwaizumi. I’ll see you later?” </p><p>Oikawa made kissy faces over my head and I snorted into my hand as I started to walk away before turning around to walk backwards, smiling like an idiot. Iwaizumi has his hand raised to hit Oikawa, not paying attention when he said “You got it baby.” </p><p>My feet stopped moving and a blush the color of blood lit up my face as I cocked my head to the side, Oikawa, to his credit had dropped his jaw as he glanced between the two of us, waiting with an anticipation. </p><p>“Did- did you just call me baby?” </p><p>Rubbing the back of his neck, he bit his lip before shooting me an award winning smile. “Maybe, is that okay?” </p><p>Tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, I glanced down before looking back at him and responding, I said “Yeah it’s cool, I liked it.” I added a cute wink to it and he flushed before bringing his hands to his front pockets. </p><p>“Cool.” He said, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. A really cute action, if I was being honest. </p><p>The smile I had on my face refused to leave as I began to walk away, quicker this time as to avoid any other awkward moments with Oikawa present. “Bye.” I said with a small wave over my shoulder. </p><p>“Bye.” He said, a sweet smile on his face as he returned my wave. </p><p>Oikawa to his credit, waited till I had made the turn around the corner before clapping his friend on the shoulder snd getting in really close. “Oooooooh Iwa-Chan! You got it B A D!” </p><p>Iwaizumi’s smile was replaced with a frown as he pushed Oikawa away, who just laughed as he turned to walk towards the gym. “Get the fuck away from me, we have practice! You’re a Shittykawa!” </p><p>And while Oikawa always got on his nerves, a tiny smirk lit up Iwaizumi’s face as he thought about how badly he DID have it and he couldn’t wait to see her later that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>